Saving a Friend
by SilverFalkin118
Summary: Yuma and Astral are collecting Numbers but, unknown to them, the Numbers are more dangerous than expected to be. Now it's up to Yuma to save Astral from the new evil. But what can he do?
1. Prologue, It's Just the Beginning

**Welcome to Saving a Friend**.** This is a prize story for Itazuk, who won my contest in Meeting Again. Please do read it after this! :D Anyways, on with the chapter! Which isn't a chapter because it's the prologue. Silly me.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what I don't own! You got it... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal... Hm... :|**

Prologue, It's Just the Beginning

"I overlay my level four Goblindbergh with my level four Gagaga Magician to summon-!" A black hole appears and the area turns black. A yellow and white monster appears with the number 39 on it's left shoulder. "Number 39, Aspiring Emperor Hope!"

The boy who summoned the monster was standing proudly, grinning from ear to ear since he was winning. Astral, a ghost spirit, was floating next to the boy. Yuma, the boy, was a terrible duelist when Astral first met him. Now, he didn't even need the spirit's help anymore.

Yuma was about to declare the winning attack when Astral felt something strange. Something different. "Hope! Direct attack!" he heard the boy yell. The opponents life points decreased all the way to zero. The partners just won another duel.

The spirit stretched out his hand to grab the card. The card, Number 87, floated to his hand and he grabbed it. As soon as he did, however, something shocked him. It didn't hurt, really. It felt horrifying. He felt as if something terrible was about to happen.

"Hey, Astral. You alright buddy?" the young duelist asked.

Astral and Yuma formed a bond that couldn't brake. They were closer than before. Before, they were arguing and Yuma was just acting stubborn and didn't listen to a word Astral said, only when they were close to losing. Now, they worked together and made effective strategies.

"Possibly..." Astral said, snapping back to reality.

Yuma didn't seem convinced but shrugged. As the two left, the man that they just defeated in the duel sat up. He smiled an evil smile, staring at the boy. However, the man can also see the spirit.

"Time to have some fun..."

**Oh! Ah! Hopefully I made the prologue good. The beginning is usually hard to do. It'll be easiar now. I hope this was good for your taste, Itazuk. XD I hope you liked it! :) Anyways, please review and I'll update as soon as I can! :D**


	2. Chapter 1, Overhearing

**Ugh... I am soooo sorry for the late update. Half a month, huh? Anyways, I just wanted to write something and I decided to do this story. I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it also! So, on with the story!**

**-EDIT- Thanks to Hana13, I realized that I epicly failed with a card... -head desk- I thought Baby Tragon was a Number card... -repeatedly head desk- I'M. SO. STUPID... So, pretend that it's a Number card. Just for this chapter. I won't make the same mistake later. Thank you again, Hana! -END EDIT-**

**Disclaimer: Thou do not own thy Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal. Thus meaning it's isn't thee's. That was fun to write...**

Chapter 1, Overhearing

Yuma was walking home from school by himself since Kotori had to go to a doctors appointment and Tetsuo had to go to some family reunion. His sister was at a meeting and his grandmother went to visit a friend. He reached his house and then he realized something. Astral hadn't came out the key ever since last night.

_I wonder what he's doing in there to take so long... He's usually out by now. _He thought. His eyes widen a bit. What if Number 96 was at it again? "Astral..." He said and started to shake the key a bit. He sat down on the couch. "Astral, are you alright in there?" The key glowed and the spirit appeared in front of Yuma. The boy gave out a sigh of relief. "I thought Black Mist was torturing you in the key for a second."

Astral sat on the table and held his head. "Now why would you think that? I sealed him away in the key, remember?" He buried his head in his hand. "Why do I feel so tired?"

The boy stared at the spirit. "Is something wrong? Is that why you stayed in the key?"

He nodded. "I was feeling a bit tired so I decided to stay in the key for the day..." He looked up a bit. "Then you started shaking the key... I decided to come out." Yuma made an apologetic look. "No, it's okay. I should have told you first..." The being closed his eyes. "I'll probably stay in the key tomorrow too."

"Alright." Yuma said. "How about you go back in the key and rest up. If something important happens, like if a number appears, I'll call you." The blue figure nodded and disappeared back into the key. Yuma smiled but then frowned. Astral was never like this. The boy was worried for his friend. _I hope your really alright..._

…

Astral was in the key, sitting in the green machine. He felt so tired. Did humans feel like this before they go to bed? His eyes started growing heavy. Sleep was threatening to take over him. But wait... He didn't sleep like humans do. So why does he feel like what he's feeling? From the corner of his eye, he could see something come towards him.

He heard a purr coming from one of the Numbers. Turning his head, he saw Baby Tragon watching him. The Number and the spirit liked to hang out in the key often. The little creature started hopping towards the spirit. He purred again and looked up at Astral with large eyes.

The spirit pet his head. "It's alright. I'm just a bit tired, that's all. Maybe I'll do what Yuma said he does when he gets tired. He said something about a 'nap' right?" The Number nodded and hopped onto Astral's lap. He pet the creature one last time before unconsciousness took over him.

One of the Numbers started glowing then another. Those two glowed and remained glowing. Those Numbers was Number 96 and 87.

"_Eighty-Seven... You finally arrived..."_ Black Mist started. _"Now we could complete the plan..."_

"_Of course brother... Ever since I heard phase one was complete, I tried my best to reach the human as soon as I can."_ the Number replied.

"_You chose a good time too, brother. It will be very amusing to see the Human's face as his so called 'comrade' slowly gets destroyed..."_

They both laughed bitterly before the glowing numbers dulled. Baby Tragon's ears shot up. He just heard the whole conversation. The little Number tried waking up the spirit but he wouldn't wake up. He seemed to be deep in sleep. The creature began to get worried but how could he stop it from happening? What could he possibly do? It was when the little animal remember what Astral had said before.

…

"You did a great job on winning the duel." Astral scratched Baby Tragon behind the ears. He purred with delight. "I'm very proud of you." The Number smiled up at the being. He returned the smile with his own small one. "Remember, no matter what situation your in, you can do it. Ignore what other people say about how weak or small you are. You're big and strong your own special way."

"Nuu..." The creature cuddled into Astral's chest. "Pruu..."

"Every card is strong. Everyone is strong. They just have to believe and find there inner strength. That's how you won the duel. That's how anyone can win a duel."

…

Those encouraging words from Astral and Yuma helped Baby Tragon. He remembered when Yuma was dueling Tonkunosuke and Yuma was planning on releasing him to summon a stronger monster. Baby Tragon didn't blame him. He was just a weak Number. That was when he heard Astral's words.

"Baby Tragon... Protect it... Protect Baby Tragon..."

The Number found a new respect towards the spirit. He thought it was only to win the duel until one day. That day, Baby Tragon was watching Astral put away some Numbers. The spirit sensed the creature and turned towards him. He didn't know what to do so he just went to hide behind the poll that was standing near.

When the Number peaked out again, he didn't see the spirit. He sighed a sigh of relief until he heard something behind him.

"Baby Tragon?" The creature turned around facing the spirit, jumping from shock in the progress. "Is something wrong?"

He just sat there staring at the blue figure. They stared at each other for awhile until Astral turned around. Baby Tragon's ears lowered. He thought Astral was gonna invite him to solve some problems to get him memory back. As if the being read the animal's mind, he invited the creature to his work. Baby Tragon joined happily and that's when their friendship bloomed.

…

The little dragon kept pawing at the ghost's chest but he didn't seem to wake up. He had to tell Yuma somehow or Astral was gonna be in a lot of trouble! So he's gonna tell Yuma right away. There was a problem...

How was he gonna get out of the key...?

**I always imagined Astral and Baby Tragon have a little friendship going on in the key. I'm just weird like that, huh? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can! :D**


End file.
